


Come Dancing

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails Modern AU, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: For the tumblr Flinthamilton prompt 'Can we get married tonight?/Maybe I could just change my name'





	Come Dancing

James watches Thomas across the dance floor. He’s not usually so public about, well, any of this. Due to his father’s position, Thomas isn’t officially out, but to those who know him, anyone who knows him really, anyone with a brain in their head, it’s not exactly a secret.

Especially since he started dating James.

It’s been four months and James is in love. He knows it. He knew it from the first moment he saw Thomas, if he’s honest.

Alfred Hamilton had hired James as a consultant for a personal project where he’d been trying to get the city on board with redesigning some of the local estates, ostensibly with the excuse of turning them into homeless shelters, but clearly it was a publicity stunt for politician up for re-election. James had been in no position to turn down the appointment so he’d taken it. A few months of work that would look good on his CV and then he’d find something else.

He’d wound up working closely with Alfred’s son and after a rough first day or two where James simply assumed Thomas was an utter useless snob and Thomas thought he lacked vision, they started getting to get to know each other.

One thing had led to another, there was a late night or two working just the two of them, and then one evening Thomas kissed him. They were alone in the office. No one was there but them, just the reflection of London in the window behind them, the silence of the office building all around.

James was aware of the silence in the back of his mind, but all he could focus on was the warmth of Thomas’s lips on his, the feel of his own cheek under Thomas’s hand, so gentle but so strong.  

Thomas drew back with an apology in his eyes and on his lips, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

And then James had simply traced his fingers across Thomas’s shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him back.

They’d been together ever since. James doesn’t care if Thomas is publicly out. He doesn’t care as long as Thomas is actually with him. That’s all that matters to him. But it matters to Thomas. He _cares_ , which is why he had insisted on going dancing tonight.

James downs his drink and watches his boyfriend move. God, it shouldn’t be so much of a turn on as it is, but it is, and Thomas knows it and he’s been putting on a show for the last twenty minutes. James just shakes his head and grins at him.

Thomas makes a motion for him to join him so James makes his way through the crowd over to him.

Thomas slings his arms around his neck. “I love this song so much.” He shouts in James’s ear.

“Are you drunk?” James grins at him. He loves seeing Thomas relaxed like this. So often he has to put on a good front for his father’s political position. This is how it should be all the time.

“Not yet. Just happy.” Thomas grins back at him. “I love you, you know.”

They’ve said it before. But every time it makes James’s heart turn over in the most delightful way. He never expected to be this lucky. And it is luck, in his opinion, pure luck of fate that they had wound up together. For a moment he’s terrified of the possibility that he never would have met Thomas, that they would never have found each other. But then the terror fades as he reminds himself where he is.

“I love you too.” He says back, sealing the words on Thomas’s lips with a kiss. For a moment they just stand there, swaying gently together, foreheads pressed together as they dance.

“Then…can we get married tonight?”

It’s a joke, it has to be a joke so James responds in kind. “I think you have to get a special license for that.” He’s content to just keep dancing but Thomas draws back to look at him.

“If we did…” Thomas presses. “Would you marry me, James?”

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” James laughs, and then his laugh dies away as he sees how serious Thomas looks there, not moving at all, simply standing in the middle of the dance floor, the lights streaming overhead, silver and gold and blue dancing across his face. He’s beautiful and it hits James that he means what he’s saying entirely.

“Are you serious? You are serious.”

“I love you.” Thomas repeats. “And I don’t give a damn about my father, or any of that. I want to marry you. I want to wake up with you, I want to sleep beside you every night for the rest of my life.”

James just stares at him. “But your father,” he can’t help saying.

“Fuck my father.” Thomas says vehemently.

James makes a face. “I’d rather not.”

Thomas starts laughing. “I love you.” He pulls James off the dance floor and over to one of the quieter alcoves. He presses James up against the wall, kissing him hotly for a moment before returning to the issue at hand. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

James hesitates.

“And don’t do that thing where you agree because you think I’m drunk and that I won’t remember it in the morning. I know you do that.”

“That was one time, and that jacket was terrible.” James says.

“I don’t care.” Thomas faces him. “I want your honest answer here, James McGraw, will you marry me?”

James’s eyes search his face. It’s only been four months, maybe this is insanity but he can look in Thomas’s eyes and he can see his entire future mapped in them, a happy future with this man who’s looking back at him with so much love.

“I will. Thomas Hamilton, I will marry you.”

Thomas’s face softens into the most beautiful smile and then he leans down and kisses James.

 *  *  *

“Maybe I could just change my name.” Thomas muses later in bed.

“What?” James says sleepily. He’s exhausted and he would prefer to sleep now. There will be plenty of time to figure out licenses and names and all of that tomorrow. They have a whole future to decide.  

“Don’t you like the sound of it?” Thomas asks. “Thomas McGraw? Mr. and Mr. McGraw?”

James laughs but he does like the sound of it. He likes it too as Thomas kisses him again.


End file.
